PIKAbrusier in Zombie apocolypse
by EEVEEbrusier
Summary: PIKAbruiser and his friends now face the apocalypse who will make it to the end read and find out note chapter 7.2 is a sex scene


PIKAbrusier in Zombie Apocalypse

Before this story begins I want to tell you that it will have many fanfics (just a heads up). Also this takes place in about 10 years in the future. But the only noticeable change is the characters ages. Also this will contain some references that only PIKA and his friends will know but it won't affect the story though. Hope you enjoy! This story and its characters are based on PIKAbrusier and his friends and the zombies are the ones from The Left 4 Dead series.

PIKA/ Buneary- 23 years old, Max/Tmoney- 21 years old, Candy- 20 years old, Dark-knight/Jayden- 23 years old, PIbrusier- 16 years old, Camo/PGI/Dog- 22 years old

Chapter 1

PIKA raced down the halls as the sound of moans and growls behind him begin to close in on him. He runs faster and faster down the hall trying to escape the monsters that have doggedly raced after him. He reaches a hall with no other ending than the way that he traveled into the room. Finally the monsters had him trapped .The things that he managed to prelude for so long have finally caught him. He backed up to a corner as the beasts approached him. Perhaps now was the end of him. PIKA kicked at the fowl things that had shown no mercy to the other people they've killed. The sound of a fire arm filled the air as the body of one of the beast fell to the ground. Then another and another, until all the beasts' lie motionless on the ground. Their maroon infected blood staining the floor and walls. PIKA looked to his hero and found a memorable face. It was his friend Candy.

"Are you okay PIKA?" Candy said as he lowered the fire arm to get a better look at PIKA.

"Yeah…thanks man" PIKA said sitting down a small box nearby. "We need to get out of here before more come and soon my gun won't be able to protect us" Candy said motioning towards the hallway.

"Right…" PIKA got up from the box and walked down the hall with Candy.

"So what are those things?" PIKA said as they walked through the hall way.

"Don't know people haven't really given them a name but they remind me of zombies" Candy said as he peeked around a corner.

He spotted someone down the hall. Candy jumped into the middle of the hall and started waving his hands back and forth yelling "HEY, HEY OVER HERE."

"Candy stop you're going to get us killed" PIKA said as he pulled on Candy trying to get him behind something. The thing Candy saw ran over to them and PIKA backed away fearing it was another monster. "Hey Candy did you find PIKA" the thing said running over to them.

"Wait…that thing sounds familiar" PIKA said now keeping his eyes focused on the 'thing'.

"Yeah it's Dark-knight we came here looking for you" Candy said as he pulled PIKA over to Dark-knight. They met at an intersection of two hallways.

"Good to see you guys" Dark-knight said as he chuckled about their reuniting.

"Hey wait be quiet for a second. What is that noise" Candy said. PIKA looked at him thinking he was a little crazy but then leaned his ear against a wall and heard it too. The group looked down each hall not seeing anything noticeable. PIKA looked down the hall south of him then while Candy looked down the East and Dark-knight looked into both North and West.

"Should we split up and-" Candy said before he was cut off by a loud piercing scream.

"What the heck…" The group looked down the West hall seeing something faint in the distance. The thing this time seemed to limp with every step it took and didn't run to the group just limped slowly approaching them it didn't speak but instead screamed every now and then.

Candy grabbed PIKA's hoodie and yelled "RUN!" as he ran down the hall the group followed. Candy kept a firm grip on PIKA and ran as they turned corners and ran through doors. Dark-knight peeked over his shoulder and saw the limping thing now running at full speed through the halls after them it seemed that the limp was fake and in fact this thing could run nearly as fast, or even faster than the group. Slowly it gained on them and as claws about a foot long grew out of its finger tips it swung them at the group. They were sharp enough to at least slice a wooden door in half with ease. The group learned this from experience with it breaking through a closed door. They ran through the hall faster and faster until they came upon a room filled with zombies although there were two exits on the opposite sides of the back of the room. Candy and PIKA ran to the right hall while Dark-knight ran through the left hall. They reached the end of the hall and found two doors. Locked, of course but Candy's shot gun took care of that. He shot a hole through the window and they climber through running to the car that Candy and Dark-knight got there in. As they ran away from the school they heard a loud scream then it was drowned out and muffled by something. Candy didn't know what it was but decided to just wait in the car with PIKA. They continued waiting for several minutes waiting for a sign of Dark-knight. They watched as the horde left the school leaving only a few behind but they still decided to wait in the car. When suddenly a body popped up in one of the windows, it was Dark-knight! His clothes were torn and his skin looked greatly pale.

"He…didn't make it…" Candy remarked as he started up the car.

Chapter 2

On the opposite side of town we stumble upon Max and Tmoney as they move their way to the highway

"So where exactly are we going" Max questioned as they continued down they slim alley

"Like I said were headed towards the highway" Tmoney stated as they continued marching forward

"But the army's over there" Max said as he stopped moving forward

"Yeah I know we need their help if we are ever going to survive" Tmoney said turning back to Max

"Listen the last thing the government does during the apocalypse is help people" Max said

"What? Max this isn't a TV show okay we need to start moving before anything finds us" Tmoney said

"Yeah we do but I think those things are the least of our problems" Max said turning away from Tmoney "are you going with me or not?" He said crossing his arms

"Listen Max now is no time to act like a baby let's keep moving…" Tmoney said turning Max around

"No I will not follow you to my death. Because the first thing they do when they see us is shoot us down" Max said slapping Tmoney's hands off of him.

"Sir screech we got a visual on two people screech what do we do?" Tmoney's radio went off

"What the heck?" Tmoney said pulling the radio out of his pocket

"Hey isn't that one of the soldier's walky talkies" Max questioned

"I think screech their on to me" The voice said again

"Kill them screech we can't risk this virus spreading screech" a new voice said

"Run!" Max yelled as he pulled Tmoney around the corner the wall behind where they once were was instantly filled with bullet holes

They ran in between houses and through doors and windows they eventually lost their breathe and hid inside a house

"Sir screech I lost them…screech" The soldier said over the walky talky

"Find them, screech find them!" The man said yelling with aggravation

Tmoney flicked his radio off and they ran upstairs and hid in a closet in a master bedroom.

Chapter 3

Candy's car pulled up to PIKA's house

PIKA raced onto the yard

PIbrusier (PIKA's little brother raced out of the house)

"PIKA those…things got mom and dad…" PI said crying into PIKA's chest

"I came here just in time to save him" Buneary said in the door way

"Thank you" PIKA said as he walked over to Buneary and hugged her

"We have some food ready in our bags and we have one for you too PIKA" Buneary said as they continued embracing each other

"Come inside it will be safer than out here" Buneary said

The group ran inside and started to barricade every entrance they could find. Although Candy didn't feel safe everyone else think they did a pretty good job.

They sat in a room with two doors one which led to a closet that had a ladder that led upstairs and the other to a hallway that led to the rest of the house

"PI, go get us some water from upstairs okay" Candy said

"Okay Candy" PIbrusier said cheerfully as he left the room

"He's pretty happy for what's going on" Candy told PIKA

"Yeah but hey I guess he's looking on the bright side. We have each other." PIKA said as Buneary cuddled his arm

"Yeah, I guess" Candy said

He was jealous of Buneary he wanted to cuddle with PIKA he wanted to wrap PIKA with his arms and hug him until they died. He didn't know why he felt this way towards PIKA but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to spend all his time with PIKA he lusted PIKA he desired PIKA…he loved PIKA.

Chapter 4

Max and Tmoney look out the door

"He's gone" Max mutters as he lies down on the bed next to the door

Tmoney gets over and lays on the bed next to him

"You think anyone made it?" Tmoney asked

"What do you mean?" Max says lifting himself up to look over to Tmoney

"Like, are there any survivors" Tmoney asked

"I don't know. I hope" Max replied

"We need to get going" Tmoney stated as he got off the bed

"Right," Max got off the bed and walked over the door

Then they heard gun shots out side and someone yelling. Tmoney ran over to the window and saw a familiar person running into their building with a horde of zombies behind him. Max saw the man too and ran over to the door.

"Do you know him" Tmoney asked reaching for his pistol in his pocket

"Yeah he was a friend of mine. But it was a long time ago" Max said as he and Tmoney ran out the door

They ran out the door and ran down the stairs seeing the guy pushing on the door making sure it was closed

"Max? I knew I saw someone in the window but I didn't think it was you" The guy said

"Hey…Jayden long time, no see" Max said clenching his fist trying not to sound angry

"Sorry about last time Max, I uh heh didn't mean to troll you, you know?" Jayden said with his voice a little shaky

"Max, are you okay?" Tmoney said

"Just peachy" Max replied in a grouchy tone

'What did he do to you" Tmoney said

"Not just me, even PIKA he was a bully and he threatened to kill us if we didn't help him with anything he wanted." Max replied

"Yeah, about that man you can let it go right?" Jayden said trying to convince Max

"No I will never forgive you for that," Max yelled and the door finally broke open and at least ten zombies came running through the now broken door.

Tmoney yelled as Max pulled him back upstairs and Jayden ran after them. Max pulled down the attic door and Tmoney ran up. Jayden stopped behind Max waiting to go up the attic.

"Max move come on" Jayden yelled urging Max to move

Max turned to Jayden and pushed him onto the ground and kicked him in the chest

"That's for all those years of torment" Max said

Max climber into the attic as Jayden held his stomach in pain. Max looked down at Jayden who flipped him off right before Max closed the attic. They heard screaming then the screams went faint. Jayden was dead.

Chapter 5

PIKA and Candy peered through the window scanning for any sign of movement.

"I don't see anything" PIKA noted keeping vigilant.

"Yeah are they still asleep?" Candy said turning to PIKA then back to the window.

"Let me check" PIKA said as he got up and head to the bed room

"Oh…PIKA" Candy murmured under his breath as PIKA entered the bed room "I miss you even though you just left the room" Candy finishes as PIKA walks back into the room.

"Yeah they are" PIKA says as he sits down next to Candy and looks through the window.

They sat there silent for around 10 minutes before PIKA started up.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow Candy? We're running out of food and we don't really have 'weapons' per say." PIKA said still keeping his gaze outside

"Why do you ask me?" Candy replies

"Well I trust you and I don't really have anyone else to ask right now" PIKA replies

"Well, I don't know PIKA…I guess we should go exploring tomorrow" Candy states

"I thought of that but Buneary won't let me go" PIKA said

"Why?" Candy asked

"She's pregnant…" PIKA states

Once again 10 minutes of silence

'I have to tell PIKA' Candy thought 'but what if he hates me for it, but what if he doesn't, hmm not yet at least, it can wait…right?' Candy focused back on the outside

"So PIKA…" Candy started and then turned to PIKA who had fallen asleep. 'He's so cute when he's asleep…' candy thought. 'No I can't he's married and about to be a father…even if I told him it wouldn't matter…he wouldn't leave her for me' candy sighed. 'His face his skin so soft I wish I could curl up with him and embrace him and he returns the affection.' Candy thought. 'But if he ever felt that way it's too late…I'm too late.' Candy said he then returned his gaze to the window and slowly fell asleep. Leaning against the window and closing his eyes.

Chapter 6

Max woke up and looked around the attic he reached into his bag and only found two cereal bars. He looked over to Tmoney who had wrapped himself up in a tarp. He was still asleep so Max decided not to bother him. He knew they needed to leave the attic soon or later. He walked over to a window and peeked outside he was expecting to see at least one zombie but instead he saw only the empty streets and houses. He scanned the area for another ten minutes but still saw nothing. He decided that now was the best time. He rushed over to Tmoney and shook him as hard as he could.

He whispered "Tmoney get up" slowly getting louder over time but not loud enough to hear him outside of the attic.

Tmoney woke up rubbing his eye and turning to Max. "What, is it time to go" Tmoney said sounding a little worried.

"Yeah but nothing to worry about were just running low on food and the streets look clear enough for us to pass." Max said assuring.

"Well what do we have left?" Tmoney asked.

"Two cereal bars and a water bottle with about 10 bullets for each of our guns." Max replied

"Oh…let me get ready I'll be downstairs in a bit you just go and get ready." Tmoney replied

"Okay…" Max picked up his bag and opened the attic door and started heading downstairs.

We now return to PIKA and his group as they plan to leave.

"So you can take care of my brother right Candy?" PI asked as he finished backing PIs bag.

"Of course PI remember an in and out mission is all were" Candy said

"Okay just watch out for him" PI said

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to him" Candy said

"Hey" PIKA yelled as he ran over to Candy with Buneary behind him with her hand on her chest.

"Be safe okay" Buneary asked hugging PIKA

"Don't worry…and you take care of her okay" PIKA said as he turned to PI

"I will big bro" PI said as he gave PIKA his bag. PIKA grabbed the bag and put it on he and Candy ran out the door making sure that nothing saw them. They ran to Candy's car which had run out of gas so they decided to check in the nearby buildings to see if they would find anything.

Now back to Max and Tmoney

"Max, are you okay" Tmoney asked as he picked up a rock.

"Yeah those things almost got us sorry Tmoney I didn't know they were just hiding" Max said lying against a nearby wall.

Tmoney turned around and saw two figures running through the streets going in on house and back out. The figures were moving to drastically and rhythmically that they were without a doubt human. But what bothered him was whether they were helpful or not.

"Hey look over there" Tmoney whispered to Max pointing at the two running figures.

"Yeah I noticed them" Max said

"Let's follow them" Tmoney said as they got up and slowly crept after the two speeding figures.

The figures spoke audible enough to hear but not enough to know what they're saying. Then a squishy line longer than a tether rope flung down right at the taller one and wrapped around his neck pulling him into the air. The smaller one jumped and grabbed at his feet unable to reach. Tmoney scanned the roof of the nearby buildings and saw the monster which was holding the taller person. He aimed his gun at the thing and shot the end of the tether releasing the taller person and letting him fall to the ground. The thing ran off to somewhere else on the building un-see able to Max and Tmoney. The two people turned to where the bullet came from and saw Max and Tmoney.

Chapter 7

Candy and PIKA ran into the small market at the corner of the street they entered this city maze. They found a few cereal bars some water about 5 bottles and three cans of baby formula.

"Well that's good but let's keep looking from the look of this, this stuff will last us a week…at best." PIKA said putting the items into a bag.

PIKA leaned against a wall and stood there gazing into the air. Candy walked over to him. He leaned on the wall next to PIKA. They stayed there for a few minutes not moving an inch. They didn't know why they just felt like resting. Throughout the whole time Candy had PIKA on his mind. PIKA finally spoke.

"Hey…do you hear that?" PIKA said

"Hear what?" Candy asked

The wall the next to the entrance of the convince store blew open as a zombie with a giant arm came crashing through and running into each isle and knocking them down with ease. Three zombies with the big ran in an attacked PIKA and Candy. Two attacking Candy but he killed them using his pistol. The other one jumped onto PIKA and ws biting at him. PIKA screamed and kept the zombie away by using his elbow and holding the zombie up Candy turned and shot the zombie. Candy pulled PIKA over to a nearby door and he pulled him inside. The big thing didn't notice them but it knew they were in the building. It could smell them. PIKA wrapped his arms around his legs and rocked back and forth. Candy placed his hand on PIKAs back and rubbed it in a circular motion trying to calm PIKA down.

"C-candy" PIKA whispered, he was shivering from fear.

"Yeah PIKA" Candy asked looking at his friend.

"Can I tell you something" PIKA said

"Yeah tell me anything" Candy said

"In case we don't make it…" PIKA said

"Don't say that of course we'll make it." Candy said as he placed his hand on PIKA's shoulder. PIKA turned and buried his head in Candy's chest he wrapped his arms around Candy. His body was in between Candy's legs and his head in Candy's upper chest and he started crying. Candy was siting against the wall and he wrapped his arms around PIKA's body.

"I-I…I love you Candy" PIKA whimpered as he cried into Candy's chest. Candy looked at PIKA and blushed.

"I…I love you to" Candy said.

Candy grabbed PIKA's lower chin and lifted his head up and kissed him. They both blushed.

Chapter 7.2 (not for children)

Warning this chapter contains graphic content and there for should not be read by children that do not understand what sex is. Don't ask you parents if you don't know they will tell you in time. Feel free to skip this chapter it's inappropriate and not important to the story but I love it so much I just had to add it. Seriously though feel free to skip it in fact I encourage you to skip it but if you choose to stay and read then here we go this picks up where we left off in chapter 7 where they kiss

They continued kissing passionately for 3 minutes taking time every now and then to pull away and gasp for air. The kiss was finally broken by PIKA who had started to take off candy's shirt kissing his chest along the way as it was revealed. He eventually pulled of Candy's shirt and they started kissing each other again. PIKA started pulling off his own shirt and continued to kiss candy. When PIKA's shirt was off candy started kissing his chest leading down to PIKA's pants he started pulling off PIKAs pants and eventually pulled of his underwear. He grabbed PIKAs dick and started jerking him off. They smiled at each other keeping eye contact. Eventually PIKA was hard enough for Candy to put PIKA's dick in his mouth. Candy continued sucking PIKA for around 6 minutes with PIKA moaning in pleasure of candy's soft tongue. PIKA's dick was getting harder and harder he felt like he would cum in candy's mouth. Candy felts PIKA's hard and throbbing dick and took his mouth off. He turned around with his naked butt in front if PIKA. PIKA looked at candy's butt and licked his lips and he started licking candy's butt. Candy moaned in pleasure. When candy's hole was nice and soft PIKA got up and put his cock next to candy's ass. PIKA was dominant to Candy in other words PIKA fucked candy. PIKA, thrusted his cock inside candy's ass pushing in and out. Resulting in both of the men moaning in pleasure. PIKA picked up his pace and sped his thrusting resulting in them getting louder and louder until finally they came. PIKA let loose in candy's ass hole and candy's cum flew out onto the floor. There cum was as sticky as a web from a spider and I would like to call them spider-men. They started kissing each other after putting their clothes back on.

Chapter 8

The two figures approached Tmoney and Max.

"Hey guys" the smaller figure said running over to them.

"Hey its Camo, and PGI" Tmoney said as he ran over to them, "thank god it's just you".

"Hey Max…" PGI said trying to act cool.

"Great to see you again, I thought everyone was dead" Camo said

"Yeah it's nice to see good familiar faces again" Tmoney said

"What do you mean by good familiar faces? Did you meet someone else" Camo said

"It's nothing just don't worry about it" Max said. When max finished his sentence a loud bang was heard nearby and a wiz sound flew past Max's ear and it continued until it ran into Camo. Camo bent over holding his chest and falling down. Max looked up at the building the wiz sound originated from. He looked at the building and saw a figure walk away from the ledge. He turned his attention back to Camo who was lying on the ground.

"Camo, are you okay?" Max said as Tmoney held Camo's head in his arm.

A huge hoard of Zombies turned the corner and ran at the group.

"Run…leave me!" Camo yelled

"No we, we can't leave you" PGI yelled

Then suddenly a smoker's string wrapped around PGI and pulled him to the roof lifting him off of the ground. Tmoney picked up Camo and ran over to a nearby building. Max shot at the string but even if it made contact PGI's fall would have killed him.

"Don't, please don't let go!" Tmoney yelled at Camo

"Please kill me…" Camo gasped.

"What?!" Tmoney yelled Max lifted up his pistol and shot Camo in the head

Chapter 9

Candy pulled away from the kiss. They both were blushing.

"Ahh" PIKA groaned.

He grabbed his elbow and showed it to Candy. Candy looked at PIKA's arm and saw a crimson fluid flowing out of a scar resembling a bite mark on his arm.

"No…" candy whispered "It can't be" Candy pulled PIKA close. "Not now no, no, no, I finally tell you that I love you and you have to die" Candy said. Candy and PIKA started to cry. They held each other in their arms.

"Candy you need to leave…you need to take care of Buneary and my brother and my child" PIKA whimpered.

"But…PIKA…" Candy started

`I scream don't look back, take the food to them and go, promise you'll take care of them" PIKA finished.

"I…I…" Candy was speechless

"Candy…you need to promise me" PIKA continued PIKA groaned and fell to the ground holding his arm.

"Ok…okay PIKAI will…I promise" Candy said before PIKA got up and walked over to the door.

"Listen you head over to the exit and run home I'll distract this thing and keep it busy…good luck candy" PIKA said "Bye…Zahir" (Zahir = Candy's real name)

"Bye…" Candy said as he ran out the door and PIKA ran over to the monster.

Candy ran back to the house running through streets and buildings.

The last thing Candy heard was gun shuts then a loud pounding noise. He didn't want to think about what was making the noise and how it was making it. He continued running down the street tears streaming down his face. He swore now that this was the last time he would ever cry…he needed to be strong for PIKA's family.

Chapter 10

Tmoney and Max came upon a house where they heard screaming inside. They were curious as to what the noise was so they decided to peek in the window. Tmoney approached the house slowly creeping behind the bushes. Max followed close behind. They came upon a window and hid under it on opposite sides. Tmoney was the first to look inside and he saw a baby lying on a table. There was a woman, a man and what appeared to be a teen next to the baby. Max looked in now and saw the people. They looked familiar but it was hard to tell if he actually knew them.

"Follow me" Tmoney said as he and Max hid outside the front of the house.

They looked in through the front window. Tmoney turned around because he heard something running he pulled Max down as he saw a figure running to the house. They hid in the buses as the figure ran up to the house. Max jumped out of the bushes and hugged the figure. Tmoney was confused but soon realized who the figure was. He was Candy.

"Tmoney, Max what are you two doing here?" Candy said with tears streaming down his face. Max let go of him and looked at him.

"Candy…what happened why are you crying?" Max asked.

"I don't know Max why am I crying huh perhaps it's the fact that most of my friends are dead or the fact that I just saw my friend sacrifice his self for me." Candy yelled and he raised his fist getting in Max's face and Max pushed himself against Candy.

"Hey, you two never get along without PIKA, huh?" Tmoney said pushing the two apart. Candy started crying again only this time with more sadness and agony.

"Damn you Tmoney" Candy yelled as he pushed Tmoney down.

"Hey, Candy what's wrong with you?!" max yelled at candy as he caught Tmoney.

The man walked outside and he had a familiar face. It was Dog. Dog looked over to candy and then to Max and Tmoney

'What are you three doing here?" Dog asked looking at the group "I mean I'm happy to see you and all but what the heck." Dog continued. PI ran over to the door.

"Candy thank god your here…wait where's my brother?" PI said looking at candy he looked at candy and started crying seeing candy's tears. Max and Tmoney final got their answer as to why Candy was upset. They looked over to candy who had been crying. PI ran back into the house and upstairs to his room crying his eyes out.

"No, no not PIKA" Tmoney said slowly crying. Max was silent and so was Dog. They looked over too Candy who had started to calm down.

"I guess you should come in then…" Dog said saddened by the new found news. He led everyone inside.

"Hey everyone…what was wrong with PI." Buneary said as she waved over to the group.

"PIKA…is no longer with us…" Dog said wrapping his around candy trying to comfort him.

"No, No" Buneary said crying into her hands. She pulled out her gun and lifted it to the group. "You let him die didn't you" She yelled at the group. The group backed away from her scared of her intentions.

"Whoa, whoa calm down okay we didn't mean for him to do" Tmoney said trying to keep from mentioning that Candy was the only that was with PIKA.

"No you are all at blame" she lifted her gun to her head. "I'll be with you soon my love…" She pulled the trigger and her body fell to the floor. The group screamed in terror as they saw her dead body fall lifelessly towards the ground.

"No, she killed herself and…PIKA's unborn child…" candy said as he looked down at Buneary and her dead body.

"Actually…" Dog said turning to a basket and picking up the basket. "His son is right here"

Candy and the group turned in surprise and looked at the new born baby boy.

"Today's his birthday and his name, is Ashton" Dog said holding the baby for the group to see.

The buried Buneary in the backyard trying to forget her and her un-noble death.

Somewhere not too far away in a dark room three voices are communicating.

"Okay you ready?" a voice said in the dark room

"Yeah" another voice said "They'll regret ever betraying us the way they did"

"They'll regret treating us the way they did" another voice said

"They'll regret disrespecting us the way they did" The first voice said

There was a clicking sound then three voices left the room.

Chapter 11

A few months after PIKA and Buneary died. The group ran into a few more friends and PIKA's baby is learning how to talk. The had two new friends Peanut (me) and Piplup (PIKA's sister). The group had enough food and supplies together to last them about two or three months. They were fine for now max had assured them that but something in candy told him that something bad was about to happen something very bad. He held PIKA's son in his arms kissing his forehead and rocking him back and forth. The baby liked Candy being the first person it actually saw it was laughing and giggling. Candy had to admit that the baby was pretty adorable just like his secret love they actually looked pretty similar.

"You're a cute baby, aren't you Ashton, yes you are, yes you are" Candy said in the baby talking voice that most adults do when they see a baby. Ash giggled at him and started to yawn. Dog walked in and looked at Candy and the baby.

"You really like that baby…don't you candy" He said as he looked at Candy and the baby. "You seem like an admirable parent." Dog finished Candy looked at him and smiled.

"You think so?" Candy said looking at Dog then back to the baby.

"Yeah Candy, you know it's taken the apocalypse for me to see how much everyone means to me." Dog says. He sits down next to Candy and the baby.

"Mama" Ashton says to Candy.

Candy looks at the baby and laughs so does Dog. The baby looks at dog and reaches for him.

"Dada" Ashton said to Dog.

Candy and Dog laughed again Dog blushed a little.

"I guess Ashton thinks we're his parents" Candy said chuckling.

"Yeah" Dog said happily. He looked at candy and Candy looked at him. Candy stood up still laughing he held the baby in his arms. Dog stood and he looked at Candy he leaned in and kissed Candy and ran out of the room. Candy was blushing the baby laughed looking at Candy trying to grab his nose. Candy let the baby grabbed it and they laughed.

Max and Tmoney had been on patrol for a while. They looked around and saw no zombies. PI had come downstairs to look at Ashton and saw Dog running from the run he didn't question but continued his way towards the room. Peanut came over to Tmoney and pulled him up.

"Hey babe what are you doing?" Tmoney said looking at his girlfriend. (They met while Tmoney was searching for food and supplies, and they fell in love.)

"Nothing sweetie I just wanted to talk" Peanut said.

Max made a gagging noise and Tmoney walked with Peanut to the side. "Listen now is not the time babe we're on patrol" Tmoney said.

"I know just a kiss okay" Peanut said.

"Hey I thought I was the one that was supposed to beg for a kiss" Tmoney said before they started kissing again.

Max looked at Tmoney angered. Tmoney pulled away from the kiss and waved goodbye to his girlfriend.

"Hey Tmoney I get that you love her and you'll be a dad soon but can you please focus." Max said before they heard gun shots outside. Candy handed Ashton to PI and ran out of the bedroom. Peanut ran into the bedroom followed by Piplup. Dog ran over to Max and Tmoney. They all looked outside and scanned the area. Candy ran over to the group and looked around. Tmoney walked outside and looked around Max followed him while Dog and Candy stayed inside. Tmoney looked around at the other houses nothing he saw nothing in peculiar. Tmoney took another step forward. A bullet grazed past his head a clipped the top of his ear. He grabbed his ear and fell to the ground. He was groaning in Pain. Max looked up and shot at the window the bullet came from. A body fell down out of the window and fell to the ground he pulled Tmoney back in as fast as he could. He knew what was happening but didn't believe it. They were under attack! Candy looked back outside peeking through the curtain he saw a man running through the streets. He was followed by a horde of zombies. The man threw a loud toy towards the front door of the house. The zombies followed it and started attacking the door. Candy and Dog ran to the bedroom to alert the others that they were going to have to run. Tmoney and Max held the door close by pushing a bookshelf in front of it.

Some Zombies broke the back door and ran into the bedroom Candy and Dog pushed those zombies back and led away for everyone to get out. They all ran out the back door. There were already zombies outside and they forced everyone to run in their own directions. The group was separated. Candy ran in between buildings. He finally stopped when he was sure nothing could've followed him. He ran back to the house and to his surprise there were no zombies left in the house. He ran inside and looked in the house. He ran into the bedroom and Ashton's basket was still there. He looked in the basket and saw blood stains everywhere.

"Ashton, Ashton!" Candy said as he looked up into the sky.

Chapter 12

Dog ran through the streets looking for any sign of anyone. He looked in houses he looked through the streets he started fearing that he was the only one that made it. He kept running until he finally lost his energy he decided to stay in a house that looked safe enough to stay in for the night. Tmoney ran though the street with PI behind him. He would glance back every now and then to see that he was there he was looking for everyone but mainly for Peanut. Peanut on the other hand was sitting in a house not knowing he was risking his life for here right now she was too exhausted to run besides she was still pregnant. Piplup was there with her. But no one knew where Ashton was no one but Candy knew that he was dead. Candy looked back down at the basket he started crying and through himself onto the basket letting his tears fall into the basket. He picked a blanket in the basket and put it on his head as a way of honoring and remembering the baby. Everyone head Candy scream in agony. Tmoney and PI ran back to the house to see what the noise was Dog stayed hidden for he feared what the noise was. It was muffled inside so he couldn't tell if it were human or not. Tmoney and PI eventually found candy inside the house holding the basket in his arms holding it to his chest crying. PI ran over to Candy and sat next to him looking at the basket. He started tearing up and looked over to Tmoney who had stared tearing up as well. They looked back outside and saw Max running back to the house. They were glad that he had made it. For all they knew they were the only four. PI ran outside to tell Max the bad news when he was half way to Max a bullet came flying from a nearby house into his head and killing him. Max caught his body as he fell to the ground. He looked over to the house got out his pistol and shot the person down. It was the same one that attracted the zombies to the house. It was PGI. He dragged PI back into the house and the wrapped him in a blanket and put him in the backyard buried. They gave him a little tombstone the best they could do and left hoping to find anyone else. Peanut started talking to Piplup

"Hey do you think that there okay?" Peanut asked.

"Yeah there fine…they have to be" Piplup looked through the window.

"Ahh" Peanut groaned "I think the baby's coming" She fell to the ground and landed on her back rubbing her stomach.

"Okay I…I know what to do I was a doctor well a nurse so dilate your feet lets gets this baby" Pip said.

Dog held the small bundle in his arms looking at it from time to time sometimes talking to it sometimes he liked to think that it talked back to him. He would hug it from time to time. He thought of himself a little crazy well who wouldn't. He never thought he would ever be so nice to something that couldn't talk with him.

Candy ran through the streets along with everyone else when they heard screaming inside a house. They ran over to the house and saw Eevee inside. They opened the door and walked over to Eevee. She was dead…her stomach was cut open and she had died but she had a letter in her hands. It read 'if one were to find this and my body was still her I died of my own consent to save my unborn which now born and hopefully not dead child Tmoney I'm sorry if you find this I didn't want you to see me like this. But Piplup has our child please find her and take care of our baby…' The letter ends there.

Chapter 13

The group decides to split up and see if they could find Piplup and Dog easier. Tmoney walks into a house…he takes a few steps before someone has a pole to the back of his head. He turns and slaps the pole out of the persons hands. It's Dog he was holding the pole before it fell. Tmoney turned to him and looked around.

"Do you know where Piplup is?" tmoney asked

"No you're the first person I've seen since when we got separated." Dog replied


End file.
